Master Of Train
Master Of Train'' ''is a Trainz film. It was released on April 23, 2014. Plot In 1975, the Southern Pacific and Union Pacific are in competition in a western region. One of the SP engines, Victor, is not working very hard, instead searching for pieces he can use to build his project with. One day, Victor tells his friend Jimmy that his project is getting closer to being done, but he has to keep it a secret. He was supposed to take train with Ernest, but he took the day off to pick up his shipment, much to Ernest's dismay. When Victor returns home that evening, he meets Jimmy and Ernest. Ernest is angry with Victor for missing work again and tells him that working is more important than anything. Victor wakes up the next morning to find Jimmy already working. Jimmy is taking a freight train to a UP yard, knowing they won't be too happy to see him there. Victor has a train of mechanical parts to deliver, and just so happens to be paired with Ernest on this trip. At the UP yard, an important meeting with UP director #74 and SP ambassador #8668 is in progress. Jimmy arrives, only to receive an unfriendly greeting from two UP engines. Jimmy decides to carry on. Meanwhile Ernest explains to Victor that he will be taking a very important train to a UP yard, which will save the SP's part of the line. Back with Jimmy, he listens on 74 and 8668's conversation, and finds out that the train will merge the SP into the UP, thus ending them. Jimmy is shocked, and sets off to warn Victor. Later, Victor and Ernest arrive, where an SP switcher tells Victor that one of the cars has an FM 38 D-12 engine that is due to be scrapped, so Victor decides to take it for his project. When he gets home, he immediately sets to work on his project, which causes him to ignore Jimmy's warning about the train. Later that night, he finally completes his project and is ecstatic to find out that it actually works. The next day, he resumes his normal assignments while Jimmy is still trying to find him. Later, the Project sneaks out of its berth. After Ernest's hard day of work, he goes home and decides to peep into the shed Victor was working on his project at. But when he pulls up, he sees that the berth is empty. Ernest is very angry, thinking Victor made it up just to ditch work. Meanwhile, Victor's project is roaming around. The next day, Jimmy meets up with Ernest and tries to warn him about the train, but Ernest is in too big of a hurry to listen. Meanwhile, an SP locomotive tells two others that he saw the Project, so they decide to hunt it down. Meanwhile, Victor meets Jimmy again and is eager to show him his project, but Jimmy warns him that the train Ernest is pulling will end the railroad. Victor is shocked, so he sets off to stop Ernest. Later, Jimmy sees Victor's project and is shocked. Just then, the three engines from earlier arrive and try to capture the Project, but the Project smashes into them. Meanwhile, Victor is chasing down Ernest while the Project is on the loose, attacking several trains in the process. Victor's track finally merges into the track Ernest is on. Ernest warns him to stop, but it is too late as Victor runs into the side of the train and tumbles off the high cliff. Ernest finally arrives where UP #74 congratulates him and finally reveals his true colors. Ernest is angry and shocked that the SP was lied to. Realizing that he should have listened to Jimmy, he decides to go help him, but is too late when the Project appears out of nowhere and rams him. The UP engines are now in the process of taking the SP over. Jimmy meets the two engines who teased him two days earlier, revealing that they plan to run him out of business. The Project pops up and attacks the two UP engines who were trying to get Jimmy. One year later, a UP RS3 reveals to #74 that rail traffic was decreasing because of the Project's attacks. UP #74 now has a plan: to replace the diesel fuel with sugar when the Project stops to refuel. Jimmy, however, was eavesdropping, and has a plan of his own. The next day while waiting, a train full of chemicals passes by. The Project follows behind and stops to take on fuel. But Jimmy blows his horn to warn the Project, causing him to continue on, pushing #74 along, with two other engines giving chase. They continue until plowing into the rear of the chemical train, destroying the Project and the DD35A. Jimmy goes to the wreck site, and simply says "I'm sorry Victor, it had to happen... I wish it could've been different." Without the DD35's leadership, UP service declined in the area, causing the SP to regain control. It is revealed that Victor didn't want to create a monster, that the Project was mistreated by engines who were afraid of it, and that the SP and the UP couldn't accept the Project. Characters * Victor * Jimmy * Ernest * SP U30C #7933 (not named) * Superior Railroad Scrapping SW7 (not named) * SP SD40M-2 #8668 (not named) * UP DD35A #74 (not named) * UP GP9 #257 (not named) * UP GP40-2 (not named) * SP SW1500 #2593 (not named) * SP SD35 #6927 (not named) * SP U33C #8616 (not named) * UP RS3 #1292 (not named) * The Project (does not speak) * Andy (not named; does not speak) * Eric (cameo) Trivia * As of 2018, this video was taken down due to copyright. * As of 2019, the film is back, although 2 sections are silent due to copyright. * This film is a parody of the original Frankenstein. * Victor does not derail when ramming Ernest's train. This is due to suspension of disbelief. * It is unknown how Victor's project became more powerful than an average engine. Goofs * Some SP speed letter equipment and Seaboard System boxcars appear even though the following didn't exist until the 1990s and 1982, respectively. * Some SP PAs appear even though SP's PAs were retired by 1975. * Jimmy didn't need to search far and wide for Victor, as there were other engines he could have told besides Victor or Ernest. * When Ernest enters the shed, he is facing toward it. But the next morning when he wakes up, he is facing away from the shed. * The running numbers on a UP GP40-2 and two UP SD40-2s change throughout the film. * Two tunnel motors (including Andy) are shown in UP paint even though UP did not own any tunnel motors until they took over the SP. * When the DD35A is being pushed by the Project, his speedometer is reading 0 even though he's obviously doing over 50 MPH. * The UP couldn't have easily got away with deceiving the SP and stealing a portion of their system, as the higher ups would have had to catch on eventually. Category:Trainz films Category:2014 films